


Long live the King and Queen

by Lurafita



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I promise, King Thor, M/M, Marriage, Peter's lifespan gets extended, Queen Peter, There is a lot of fluff, True Love, but not the way you think, it's sad, mentions of character deaths, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita
Summary: So, someone on Tumblr gave me the following prompt:Could you do thor and peter are happily married and becomes the king and queen of asgard. Asgardians people loves queen peter- And I said yes.





	Long live the King and Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t lean on any specific universe or timeline in either comic or movie canon.
> 
> Featuring many character deaths, but it’s not like that I promise! (you will understand why)
> 
> A tiny little bit of Loki/Stephen at the end! (Does this ship even exist? Is there a ship name?)

Peter had never been the kind of person that cared too much about fashion and the like, but he couldn’t deny that the traditional gown he was wearing, was beautiful.

Light, but of unmistakable high quality. A soft blue and white, with shimmering golden sequences and elaborate embroidery. The material was softer than anything that could be found on earth, and Peter stroked his fingers over it reverently.

The thankfully moderate amount of jewelry he wore, caught his eyes as he admired himself in the full lengths mirror.

Two earrings with precious, glittering blue gems in them. Silver bracelets that were littered with priceless stones. A long golden necklace, it’s pendant a royal blue sapphire, that had been formed and polished into the shape of Mjölnir.

He pushed a stray brown curl of hair back, and thought about the crown that he would soon bear. Peter took a deep breath. All those years, and he was still as prone to nervousness and anxiety as ever.

He couldn’t help but think back to that day. The mission that changed his life forever.

* * *

Peter had been the youngest Avengers, but he was also one of the smartest of the group.

Smart enough to be able to decode the dirty bomb, New York’s latest crazy villain had set up in an underground laboratory, beneath the heart of the city.

Smart enough to understand that trying to destroy the bomb through brute force, would only trigger it’s explosion.

Smart enough to know that the level of radiation the bomb was giving off, would kill any of the other Avengers in seconds, were they to get too close.

_A strong EMP field all around the underground lair, had rendered the protection of Tony’s suit useless. _

_The high radiation would trigger Bruce’s change into the Hulk, and Hulk would not be capable of the delicate touch the mechanism required to be turned off. _

_Thor would likely be able to withstand it, but he wasn’t familiar enough with earth’s technology to be able to do it. _

The mutation that had made it possible for him to become Spiderman had made him slightly resistant to irradiation. But not immune, and the web-slinger was _smart_.

Smart enough to know that while he _would _be able to deactivate the bomb, it would ultimately kill him.

Peter had done his best to ignore the screams and pleas and protests of his teammates, when he had sealed himself inside with the bomb. The banging and vibrations as they had tried to get in, get him out, sacrifice themselves in his stead.

Peter had known that radiation poisoning wouldn’t be a pleasant way to go, and he had been deeply afraid of what was to come. But he hadn’t let it deter him.

He had saved everyone that day. He had no regrets.

But against all odds, Peter survived.

He had fallen into a coma that had lasted for roughly two month, during which his friends and family _(and the rest of New York)_ feared loosing him every day.

After Peter’s miraculous recovery_ (as well as a frankly astounding number of hugs, and fighting off clingy and overprotective people *cough* Tony *cough* who tried to enforce bed rest for eternity)_, Bruce, Dr. Cho and the brunette himself had taken a closer look at the changes the prolonged exposure to the radiation had had on the Spiderling.

Thankfully there hadn’t been many.

His already high metabolism had gone up another notch, he had lost all his body hair _(which sucked, as he had been really proud of the hair that was FINALLY sprouting on his chest. Thank god though the same hadn’t happened to the hair on his head, eyebrows and eyelashes.)_

And the decay rate of the cells in his body had slowed down so much, that his natural lifespan had multiplied by a hundred.

That last one had been a bit of a shock.

Bruce and Helen had juggled some numbers, ran some tests, and had finally estimated that Peter would likely live for several thousand years.

Peter … had not been okay.

But, as it always did, life went on.

With the knowledge that he would live for centuries and age very slowly, there was no way to keep Peter’s identity as Spiderman a secret any longer. Unless the brunette wanted to go through the long life he now had before him, faking his death and creating a new identity for himself again and again, the world had to know.

Over the following years, Peter Parker grew into a scientific pioneer and great humanitarian, and possibly the world’s most influential Superhero of all time.

And as the decades past, the still young man stood and wept at the graves of many of his loved ones.

The first one they lost had been Tony. Maybe it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, seeing that the man had been in his late sixties then, and still as reckless as ever. But that hadn’t softened the blow one bit.

Then it had been Sam. A mission like so many before, but the Falcon had made a wrong move. Had zigged when he should have zagged. At least it had been a quick death.

The others followed over time, as was nature’s course.

Aunt May’s passing had been especially hard. The woman had lived to see the ripe age of 95, before slipping peacefully away in her sleep. Call him naive, but Peter had just never envisioned a time in his life where his aunt would not be there.

Through every death, and at every funeral, however, Thor had firmly placed himself on his younger friend’s side. The Asgardian faced a similarly long life expectancy as Peter did now, and had already been over a thousand years old when they had first met, so he knew better than anyone, what Peter was going through. _(It was one of the things that his fellow Asgardians never understood about their prince. Why mingle with members of a species, whose time in this universe was but a blip on their own radars?)_

The blond god shared in his grieve over their comrades, and lent a shoulder to support and cry on for every other loss.

The years went by, bringing with them new generations, Peter making new friends, Spiderman becoming a mentor to new heroes.

Standing at new graves.

And every time, like a tower of strength, Thor was there beside him. Years turned into decades, and decades turned into centuries. And Peter and Thor grew closer than the human had thought possible two people could ever be.

Falling in love was easy.

Peter had had a crush on the Asgardian prince, since the first time he had seen him in a news report.

Thor had respected and liked the younger man the minute they had been introduced to each other, and always thought him to be incredibly attractive.

When an overwhelming army of Frost Giants had threatened Thor’s people, Peter had been beside him on the front lines.

When no one else had wanted to accompany the prince to free his wayward brother from imprisonment on another planet, Peter had stepped forward.

When Peter had befriended Loki, and helped mend the rift between the brothers, Thor had known with absolute certainty, that there could never be another for him.

Roughly four hundred years since they had first met, and about 165 years into their romance with each other, Spiderman had gained the status of a living legend on earth, and Peter had buried more loved ones than most gained in a lifetime.

They had stood before yet another grave, Thor’s strong arm wrapped around Peter’s waist, the brunette buried into his lovers side.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

The blond had needed no clarification on the words. He had grown to resent the human fragility over the decades, watching his love suffer over and over again, with ever life lost.

“Come to Asgard with me.”

Peter did.

-

Their departure from earth was met with much heartbreak.

Thor had come to earth’s aid _(and to spend time with his beloved)_ many times, and had gained quite a number of admirers.

But Peter, Spiderman, he was _adored_.

He had been around for hundreds of years and had possibly saved every life on this planet at least once. He was the one that would help new heroes find their footing, helped them learn the ropes.

And Peter Parker had held up the legacy Stark had entrusted him with, centuries ago. Stark-Parker Industries had broken new grounds in almost every field of science.

Developing cures for diseases, engineering prosthetics for missing limbs that worked and looked just like the real thing, and so much more. He had used his influence to push for better, more affordable health care; and had perfected the clean energy and water program to be implemented all over the world. Millions of dollars were donated every year to good causes.

Peter called it his responsibility. Thor called it a labor of selfless love. Loki called it a waste of Peter’s time and talent, for the undeserving masses, but he did so with a teasing smile and a ruffle to the younger man’s hair.

Peter gave a moving speech to the public, that left few with dry eyes, and promised to return whenever his help should be needed.

The farewell the both of them gave to the other heroes _(most of which Peter had trained himself from their very beginning)_ and Shield _(which had risen as the regulating force of the government, as the overseeing agency for all special agents and enhanced individuals who chose to use their powers for good),_ as well as the employees of Stark-Parker Industries, was much more private and heartfelt.

Peter had taken care to leave his company in the good hands of the descendants of both Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts _(38 year old Samuel Potts, who had been in the company since he finished college, and just like his many times great aunt, had been the perfect personal assistant) _and Edward 'Ned’ Leeds _(34 year old Natalia Wilson nee Leeds, who was the head of the scientific division and just as loyal and caring as her many times great grandfather.)_

-

Peter had been on Asgard before, but coming to live there had still been strange. Not bad strange, just… different.

Thankfully, unlike Thor’s previous lover, Jane Foster, Peter was easily accepted by the Asgardians. Peter had become a respected warrior in the realm, due to the help he had lent their prince in fighting off the Frost Giants, and other adventures he had embarked on with Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three. The fact that he would likely live as long as their own kind, also contributed to his acceptance into their folds.

Just as Thor had always known he would, Peter had endeared himself to his people quickly. Always eager to lend a helping hand to anyone, ever polite and friendly, and never hesitating when it came to getting down and dirty.

Peter took special delight when it came to teaching and playing with the children. Thor wasn’t surprised. Back on his home planet, Peter had been exceptional at handling little children and teenagers alike. It had always carried a bitter sweet edge for the Spiderling, knowing he would have to watch them grow old and die. This was no concern when it came to Asgardian children though, and Peter glowed with a new cheer and enthusiasm every time they came running to greet him.

Living together in his home, Thor had begun to woo his love anew. Peter found it charming. Loki thought it ridiculous.

After about fifty years spent together on Asgard _(with the occasional trip to earth when they called for help)_, Thor adopted the earth’s custom of bending down on one knee, to ask Peter for his hand in marriage. Needless to say, Peter accepted.

* * *

He startled slightly when two thickly muscled arms snaked their way around his waist, and he was pulled back into a broad chest.

His soon to be husband bend down to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder, and softly kissed the nape of his neck.

“What has got you thinking so deeply, my love? Don’t tell me you are getting frosty feet.”

Peter laughed lightly and leaned back into the embrace.

“It’s ’_cold_ feet’. And no. I’m a little nervous about having a few thousand eyes on me, though I should really be used to that by now. And, I may be a bit intimidated about the responsibility of my duties as your queen. But I can’t wait to marry you.”

Thor smiled, happiness radiating from his eyes, as he pressed another kiss into his beloved’s neck.

“Then why the frown.”

Peter sighed, casting his eyes to the side, where a photograph _(preserved with magic, courtesy of Loki)_ of the first Avengers, Peter, Aunt May, Pepper, Happy, and the Barton family stood. _(Steve had called it 'team training’, but really, it was just an excuse to get everyone and their family together to have a picnic)_

“I just wish they could be here with us.”

Thor followed the brown eyed gaze and held Peter tighter.

“They are, love. They are always with you. And they would want you to be happy on your wedding day.”

Peter leaned back a bit, to look into the sky blue eyes he loved so much.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

The admission earned him a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Then you shall always be happy, for I will never leave your side.”

Now it was his turn to reward Thor for his words.

A deliberately loud and drawn out sigh interrupted the lovers, and they quickly looked to the door.

Loki gave them a pointed stare.

“Can’t you two keep your hands from each other for any length of time? Thor, you aren’t even dressed yet. The wedding and coronation starts in thirty minutes, but if you wish to make a buffoon out of yourself by getting wed and becoming king in your undergarments, by all means, go right ahead.”

Peter grinned and couldn’t help but snark back at his friend and soon to be brother in law.

“Why so crabby, Lokes? Stephen beat you at chess again?”

The relationship between the Wizard and Loki was a curious one. As Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen couldn’t die unless he was killed, and he had become a dear friend and frequent visitor. Some days, he and Loki looked two seconds away from murdering each other. Other days, they looked two seconds away from tearing each others clothes off and fuck right where they stood.

Thor said it was their way of flirting. Peter believed him.

Loki sneered.

“It is an inferior game. The Wizard is just lucky I don’t care enough to really try to beat him in it. Now get dressed, Thor, you can maul poor Peter later!”

With that the dark haired man left the room. Thor burst out laughing.

“It really is adorable, seeing Loki so smitten with Stephen. I will need to have a _brotherly _talk with Strange, soon. But Loki is right, I really must get ready.”

He quickly turned Peter around a bit, hands gently holding the slighter hips between them, and bent down for one more kiss.

“I love you, my Queen.”

Peter smiled up at him.

“I love you, my King. Now get dressed so we can tell the rest of the world.”

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda baffles me, that sometimes, when one writer takes inspiration from another writer's story, and puts their own ideas and twists into it, this particular plot becomes a trope. And then other times, when one writer takes inspiration from another writer's story, and puts their own ideas and twists into it, they get attacked for stealing the idea.
> 
> I genuinely don't get this. (Well, no, actually I get it a little bit. Authors put a lot of work and love into their stories and it's only right to have that work be acknowledged.)
> 
> Look, let me explain.
> 
> I write about things I like, right?
> 
> I center my stories around the characters I like the most and create situations that I find exciting or appealing or enjoyable. (Or sometimes even sad or scary when I'm in a particular mood.)
> 
> Point of the matter is: I write what I want to read.
> 
> Which, to me, translates that I want others to get inspiration from my stories.
> 
> I want people to read my stuff and say: "I liked that. I'm gonna write something like that!", or: "This was a nice conclusion, but this story could have played out very differently. I would like to explore an alternate event.", or: "There was this one thing in this story that I would like to put into a different context.", or even: "Well, the idea itself was nice enough, but I don't think it was very well executed here. I would like to try my hand on this."
> 
> Because all of this, would afford me with a wide variety of stories to read that I would likely enjoy. (Not even to mention the great honor and ginormous ego-boost I would feel knowing that something I wrote somehow inspired someone else.)
> 
> So, with having explained my stand on this matter, please see this as blanket permission from me, to make use of anything written in my works of fanfiction you want.
> 
> Any prompt, plot bunny, vague idea, characteristics explored, circumstances written, or full on story of mine that has been published here;
> 
> \- if you want to write something with the same premise, but different development
> 
> \- if you want to write something completely different, but want to use one aspect or characteristic featured in the stories
> 
> \- if you can find any inspiration from any of my works at all
> 
> PLEASE use whatever you need or want from them.
> 
> (Also, sorry I made you think this was a new chapter.)


End file.
